


Say something!

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Jensen in Panties, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pencil sketch, digital coloring, inspired by deansdirtybb's fic, <a href="http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/26290.html">Tied With a Bow</a></p><p>The moment I choose to illustrate is when Jensen gets out of the bathroom with his panties on, and is very embarassed and blushing hard, and urges Jared to say something, to which Jared replies: fuck.  It says it all.</p><p>I wanna thank JJ1564 because the fic has been written from one of her prompt, and disneymagics because she was the first judge of my drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something!

  



End file.
